Jim Webb
Media Mention in the Wall Street Journal * When All Politics Are National With Eyes on '08, Presidential Hopefuls Aim To Boost Midterm Races By JEANNE CUMMINGS October 9, 2006; Page A4 OAKTON, Va. -- Democratic Senate candidate Jim Webb is at an important intersection on the way to the 2008 presidential campaign -- and he's got the friends and money to prove it. New York Sen. Hillary Clinton last week hosted a women's lunch for Webb supporters. Massachusetts Sen. John Kerry and former Virginia Gov. Mark Warner have boosted the candidate's campaign war chest through fund raising, with Mr. Kerry tapping the extensive email network from his presidential bid. Former North Carolina Sen. John Edwards recently swung through to headline a college rally and a private fund-raiser on behalf of Mr. Webb's bid to oust Republican Sen. George Allen -- whose own 2008 presidential prospects have taken a hit amid the muddy Virginia race. "It's helpful because it signals to the voters how important people view the race," said Mr. Webb as he shook hands with the nearly 200 check-writing, party loyalists who crowded into a home here to meet Messrs. Webb and Edwards. Presidential hopefuls routinely use midterm elections to illustrate their party loyalty and fund-raising heft. But this year is notable because the nation is facing the first presidential contest in decades without an incumbent or obvious front-runner from either party. No fewer than 20 Democrats and Republicans are said to be considering throwing their hats in the ring. The group includes senators, governors and a trio of potential comeback kids -- former House Republican Speaker Newt Gingrich, former Democratic Senate Leader Thomas Daschle and former Republican New York Mayor Rudy Giuliani. The exercise isn't just about helping others. Aspiring nominees use the season to build relationships with elected officials and political advisers who might later help their campaign. For now, though, the jockeying among would-be 2008 nominees is a boon for many 2006 candidates, particularly those running for state legislative offices, and even county jobs, who have a rare opportunity to tap into the donor networks of party elites. Mr. Kerry said he learned during his 2004 presidential bid the importance of having allies in state offices, particularly those that oversee elections. "What's happening on the ground in those states can have a huge impact on the presidential races," he said. "It is fundamentally important in the case of the secretary of state offices as to whether votes will be counted and cast." Among the federal candidates getting help are Bruce Braley, a Democrat, and Mike Whalen, a Republican. They are vying for an open House seat held by Republican Rep. Jim Nussle in northeastern Iowa, which also happens to be the home of the first presidential caucuses. Both campaigns report a parade of presidential wannabes eager to lend a hand. Mr. Edwards, Mr. Warner, Delaware Sen. Joe Biden and Wisconsin Sen. Russ Feingold have headlined events, donated money or helped draw attention to Mr. Braley's campaign. So has hometown favorite, Iowa Gov. Tom Vilsack, who isn't running for another term. Meanwhile, Republican Arizona Sen. John McCain appeared at a July barbecue for Mr. Whalen and, a few weeks later, Tennessee Sen. Bill Frist moderated a health-care forum. "Those who see presidential timber in themselves are interested in developing an organization and meeting folks who can help them two years from now," says Russ Perisho, Mr. Whalen's campaign manager. But there are risks for inexperienced candidates, such as Mr. Webb, a political newcomer, in inviting comparisons to the party's seasoned presidential hopefuls. Standing before a fireplace, Mr. Edwards cut the air with one hand while casually tucking the other in his left pocket as he said America had come to stand for torture and aggression in the international community. When he was growing up, "we were the light," Mr. Edwards said. "We can do better than this." After Mr. Edwards spoke, Mr. Webb stepped forward, planted his feet wide apart, and curled his fists on his hips. "Any questions?" he hollered. "That about covers it," he laughed before launching into his stump speech. Mr. Edwards is the only top-tier contender who doesn't use his campaign account to make direct donations, but instead uses it all for travel. His Webb event raised $65,000 for the candidate. For the other big names, most giving comes from two sources: the potential nominee's own political account and checks generated by a personal appearance or an email appeal. Combo The rainmakers keep careful account of their efforts, since routine disclosure reports don't show the full extent of their help. For instance, Mr. McCain's committee reports holding 38 fund-raisers for candidates, spurring at least $4 million in donations. Mr. Warner, the former Virginia governor, is free to campaign full-time since turning over the keys to the Virginia governor's mansion to fellow Democrat Gov. Tim Kaine in January. Mr. Warner's office says he has helped raise about $6 million -- and took the Iowa Democratic Party staff out for pizza during one trip. Some presidential hopefuls have tweaked their programs to suit particular candidates or make them stand out. Ms. Clinton is the only top-tier candidate who hasn't traveled to either Iowa or New Hampshire. Her spokeswoman, Ann Lewis, says that is because she is focusing on her New York re-election and Senate races. Indiana Democratic Sen. Evan Bayh decided cash is easier to come by for some candidates than well-trained staff. So, he hosted a boot camp for aspiring campaign workers and then dispatched the 50 best to campaigns across the country -- where he pays their salaries. Not surprisingly, 25 of those trainees are embedded in Iowa state and federal races, and 15 are working in New Hampshire. "If he decides to run for president and these folks can be helpful, all the better," says Dan Pfeiffer, Sen. Bayh's spokesman. Massachusetts Republican Gov. Mitt Romney has two pockets from which he can dispense cash. One is a mix of state and federal campaign accounts that feed into his Commonwealth PAC, which he uses to make direct contributions. He also is head of the cash-rich Republican Governors Association, which allows him to travel to Iowa, South Carolina and Florida dropping off checks to Republican candidates for governor. "It's serendipitous," an aide says. Write to Jeanne Cummings at jeanne.cummings@wsj.com Webb,Jim